


Stay by my side

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Happy Rokushi day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Roxas notices Xion is distant to him. He decides to talk to her.





	Stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, happy Rokushi day! It's been a long while I don't write anything for Rokushi, so I don't know if it's really good, but I like writing it, hope you will enjoy it too!

Roxas was hanging out at the secret hideout, the one he usually went with Hayner, Pence and Olette in the data Twilight Town. But this time he was in the real one. And the real Hayner, Pence and Olette were there, talking happily. He knew he should be happy to be with them, and he was, but he was distracted, one person on his mind.

He can’t help but think about his best friend, Xion. Since she came back, she was distant with him. The girl accepted to be with him only when they are other persons with them. And if they were alone together, Xion always found a way to go, tell him excuse for not being with him. At first, he thought it was because she still weird out about the fact she came back from Sora’s heart. But he was quick to realize that she did that only to him. Well, maybe Saïx too, but it’s normal after everything he put her through, even if he did try his best to make amends. Still, it felt she avoid him more than the berserker. And even when they are other people, she was like worried something happen, not completely happy.

“Hey, Roxas, you listen?

– Huh, what? Oh, sorry, I was in my mind.

– What were you thinking, you seem preoccupied? Asked Hayner.

– It’s just, sighed the boy, I feel Xion is avoiding me, you know Xion, right?

– Yeah, you mean your girlfriend, continued Pence, Did you said something that upset her?

– W-What! Xion is not my girlfriend! Said Roxas blushing a little, She’s just my best friend.

– What, really, added Olette, I was so sure you were a thing.

– Well, we aren’t. Anyway, she hasn’t spoken to me much likely and I don’t even know why!

– Then you should talk to her, advised the other blond shrugging.

– It’s not that easy! Exclaimed the ex-nobody, She doesn’t seem to want to talk, maybe I switch her button again?

– Wh-What did you?! You know what, I don’t want to know, but you better found a way to talk to her and apologize and quickly! Gasped Olette a little scare of the implication of her friend.”

Roxas tried to say something, but the others told him to go talk to Xion and stop avoiding the issue. Which make sighed, but he knew they were right.

After a little while, the group get back home. Once Roxas was home, he saw Xion reading a book on the couch.

She hadn’t saw him yet, so he just observed her a little. She wore her new outfit. A little blush covered Roxas’ face, he can’t help but found her cute, especially with this little smile.

“Hi, Axel and Saix are not here? finally spoke the blond.

– Ah, no, they went buy some food, answered the girl.

– Oh, okay.

– W-Well then, I need to go to my room, see you at diner ’kay”

When she said that, she tried get up and headed toward her room. Roxas looked at her for a few seconds remembering their time at the Organization where she was avoiding him and just like that time, he took her arm.

“Xion, wait, I wanted to apologize.

– Apologize? Asked the ex-puppet confuse, For what for?

– I don’t really now, but I must have done something to make you mad at me.

– Roxas, I’m not mad at you, told softly the teenager, I can’t ever be mad at you, really.

– Then, why are you avoiding me?

– I-I don’t avoid you, said the girl embarrass.

– Really? Then why you never stay alone with me?

– I, hum…”

For a few moments Xion tried to explain something to the ex-nobody, stuttering.

“Come on, Xion! We are friends for all our life, you know you can tell me everything and if I did something wrong, I need to know to not doing it again, I don’t want to hurt you”

Xion looked at him speechless, Roxas’ eyes were soft, and he did have a sad smile. The girl blushed a little then sighed, the boy was right, she can’t hide it from him all her life and anyway that’s was what break their relationship back at their time in the organization. Better not repeat the same error.

“Fine, it’s just, uh, I’m scare.

– Of me? Why? Exclaimed the blond surprise

– Because the last time, I steal your powers, your strength and it almost kill you! Screamed the girl tears in her eyes, What if, her voice trembled a little, What if it happens again and I hurt you again”

Roxas felt his new heart hurt seeing her like that. So, he took her into his arm, surprising her.

“You won’t hurt me again, Xion, this is over, he put his hand on her face to wipe away her tears, You’re not a puppet made of Sora’s memories anymore, honestly, you never were for me, you were and always be Xion, my best friend. And if I have to go through that again to be with you, then, I will do that in a heartbeat.

– Roxas, you’re sure, I can stay by your side.

– Of course, I want you by my side, please stay.

– Thank you, it means a lot to me”

Their foreheads were touching, Roxas looked at Xion blue eyes, they were full of emotions that Roxas wasn’t sure to know which kind and probably neither was she, but a little smile was on her lips. The teenager never found her cuter than now. His new heart beat a little faster than usual, but he didn’t mind, he felt great with her in his arms.

Then they heard the door opened, both teenagers jumped off and took some distance from each other.

“Hi, guys, said Lea cheerful, We bought pizza!

– They are something wrong? Asked Isa, looking at them weirdly.

– Nope, nothing, said Roxas a little too quickly”

The young adults looked at the kids then at each other before shrugged, this was not their business. Lea will probably ask them some question later and Isa wasn’t really comfortable with them yet to ask more. And they went to the kitchen, Xion was following to take some part.

Roxas felt relief, he didn’t really know why he didn’t want them to saw them like that, but when he sat next to her and she gave him this beautiful smile, he really didn’t think about it, he was just happy to have his most treasure person back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I have this headcanon, at first Xion is distant to Roxas because of their past. And I sucks at writing ending. Anyway again happy Rokushi day everyone!


End file.
